Bending Masters
by BellaTonks
Summary: Sequel to Colorful Souls, so read that one first please. Takes place during Eclipse, Victoria's army is coming for Bella and some new visitors come to Forks. Bella is in the clearing for this one. Again, I try. Twilight/Avatar. I own nothing.
1. Unlikely Allies

**Hey everyone! Let me first start off by apologizing for taking so long with this story, I got distracted and still kind of am (so sorry if I don;t update as frequently). Second, if you haven't read my other story Colorful Souls then you need to read it or else you are not going to understand what's going on for the most part (don't worry, it's a short read). Also let me apologize for the story being a little boring for the first one or two chapters, I have to set the story up somehow and I know its stuff that we all know already. Again, sorry for making it sound repetitive. Okay enough apologizing, without further ado … Bending Masters. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

_Unlikely Allies_

Since Edward and the rest of the Cullens had returned to Forks, not much had changed since they left. There were a few differences of course, like my best friend being a werewolf and all. Aside from that everything was pretty much the same, Edward and I had gone back to normal and the fact that my life was still in jeopardy from the forces of evil and everything else the world threw at me, yes, everything was back to normal.

Victoria was still on her vengeful rampage and from what Alice had seen it was picking up steam. Just recently we had discovered that the newborns that were wreaking havoc in Seattle, were the same newborns created by Victoria; assembled into an army of twenty or so to kill me. Imagine that, an entire army of newborns for a mere human, well not so mere.

I felt a little honored really, but at the same time I as terrified, not for me but for those who were taking part in the fight to protect me. I felt scared for Edward and Jake, my future family and the other wolves. They shouldn't have to bare my burden. Who am I kidding, though; I wouldn't stand a chance against an army of newborns. I could barely handle one on my own.

Since the recent revelation of the planned attack on us by Victoria and her army, I (with constant objections from both Edward and Jacob) have been training with Emmett and Jasper. I don't want to brag, but I've gotten pretty good, even learning to bend metal.

Unfortunately, I was still no where near being able to defeat a vampire. I had gotten as far as being able to just defend myself, keeping them from coming near me for a good while. Jasper had said that it was good enough and that there was no reason for me not to be in the clearing, again to Edward's and Jacob's protest.

I had made up my mind though and decided that the only place for me was right in the center. Jasper was right; they would all be distracted by my presence that it would be easy for the rest of them to take them down. And with our current additions to the defense force we should be evenly matched.

Much to my surprise, Jacob and the rest of the pack were all too eager to 'join in on the fun' as they so enthusiastically put it. At first, the pack (and Charlie) was not all to keen on the Cullens being back in Forks. Jacob had stopped talking to me, but wasn't able to keep up with that charade after my constant nagging. It took him a little while, as did the rest of them, to 'warm up' to the rest of the Cullens.**(A/N: In this story for the purposes of making it less complicated, Jacob never had a romantic interest in Bella. They are just really good friends.)** But when push came to shove (mostly myself doing the pushing) and the fact that Victoria wanted to kill me, they became fast allies.

So the plan stood as followed, I was going to be in the clearing as a 'distraction' with Edward being close by if anything were to go wrong. Neither Jake, nor Edward were too eager on the idea, but it seemed fool proof and I wasn't backing out of this. It was my fight really, why shouldn't I be there? In less than a week from now, we were going to meet the newborn army, to meet my fate. It was do or die.

Jasper had also had the idea of laying a false trail with my scent and their scents into the clearing to separate the army. I would go one way alone with the pack and the rest of the way together with the Cullens as if to form a giant circle path; half with my scent and half with theirs. They would come in from the north and pick up the Cullens scent and split up in opposite directions at which point they will pick up my scent follow it to the middle where I would be. According to Jasper's theory they will be complete surrounded by the Cullens and the Quileute pack and be so distracted by my presence that picking them off will be all too easy.

So we headed out for the field today to survey the fighting ground and discuss strategy and practice some more. I set out with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We met up with Jake, Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil half way to the field; they were in their wolf form. Once we met up, Edward swung me onto his back and they all began to run.

We were almost there when all of a sudden we were knocked over by a colossal burst of what felt like a tornado. Edward had grabbed onto me and held me tightly in his arms as we went hurtling across the woods. Once we hit the ground, he placed me gently on my feet and stood protectively in front of me. They had all gotten to their feet and were circling me now. They were all facing out; searching for what had attacked us.

"Victoria?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, this is someone else," Edward said "not a vampire either, they move at incredible speed though. Alice?"

"I can't see them," she said very annoyed and tad bit worried.

"Werewolf," Emmett asked.

"The pack says no," Edward answered.

"They're human," Jasper said astounded.

"They?" I asked desperately trying to see over their shoulders.

"Two of them are up in the trees," as he answered another blast of wind hit us directly in the center of where we were standing.


	2. Unlikey Foes

_Unlikely Foes_

The wind was so powerful that it felt like I was literally lifted up off my feet by some unknown force and got separated from the rest of the group. It almost felt like the times that I run with Edward.

At the same time that the wind hit, I felt a tremendous explosion of heat behind me. For the first time ever, the darkness that I was accustomed to was now a bright kind of darkness. Whatever this light source was, it was hot, but it also seemed controlled somehow.

I searched the woods to find Edward, to find anyone, but couldn't see anything. I turned to look behind me and saw a red figure not too far away from me. At first I thought it was Rosalie, but this color was too red and then I realized that this person was the source of the incredible blaze in front of him. I stared more intently now and through the cracks of the flames I could see Jasper's rainbow color.

"Jasper," I cried out.

"Bella," I heard Edward yell out "Are you alright?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"We're here."

They were behind the wall; no they were encircled in the wall of fire from what I could tell. The roar of the flames on the ground made my vision too blurry, it made it difficult to see clearly. I couldn't understand why they couldn't walk through the flames. Were the flames so hot that it was dangerous for them?

"You're safe now," came a voice behind me "they'll be taken care of in a minute."

I looked at her with the most horrified expression. "What do you mean taken care of?"

"The searing flames will eliminate of them momentarily," she said nonchalantly.

Mortified by what was about to happen, I reacted as quickly as I could. I stomped my foot as hard as I could and sent a jolt towards the red colored one. He slightly lost his balance, but able to maintain the flames going. Not so soon after that another one jumped in to help with the flame so it wouldn't go out; it became twice as hot. This person puzzled me though because they had a white color essence to them. I didn't understand and I didn't care to understand at the moment, my friends were in danger.

I quickly summoned two head sized rocks out of the ground and sent them soaring towards the two responsible for the flames. They were deterred somehow by the girl with the electric blue soul. We stared at each other momentarily before I began my attack again. I lifted the ground up from under her and she went flying high into the air. In mid air, she flung something at me that I so narrowly escaped. Whatever it was that she threw at me hit the trees behind me and made a shattering sound as they hit; it almost sounded like glass.

She disappeared for a short second until she reappeared once she landed on the ground. As soon as she was on the ground, with my hands I quickly quicksand the ground under her so she would sink in, then quickly hardened the ground when I knew she was halfway in and trapped. She struggled to get herself free, but was unsuccessful.

The red colored one had abandoned the flame wall in order to aid the girl now trapped in the ground. He tried to help her out, but was also unsuccessful. "Let her go!" he demanded heatedly.

"You let my friends go first or no deal," I said sink her in a little bit more into the ground and she let out a fearful gasp as she sunk slightly.

He didn't seem to like that very much. He let out an angry scream and as soon as I felt him move I reacted as well, he shot what I can only assume was fire at me. I instinctively shielded myself with a rock wall as I felt the flames pass on either side of me.

"Stop!" I heard a third voice yell. The white colored one I guessed.

We simultaneously halted our attacks on one another when we heard the white colored one speak and when we came to another realization. "You're a bender!" the red colored one shouted in awe.

"So are you, how do you know of me?" I asked puzzled. No one else aside from the Cullens and the werewolves knew of my bending ability or what I called it. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well we were trying to save you, we thought you were kidnapped by those _things_ …," his eyes gestured towards my friends who were still behind what felt like a wall of fire.

"They are my friends," I interrupted quite objectively at his choice of words "They mean me no harm or anyone else for that matter, so if you can kindly let them go now."

They all looked at each other before vanquishing the wall of fire. Edward instantly was at my side. "Are you hurt?" he asked extremely concerned.

"No, I'm alright. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he turned to look up at our visitors with extreme dislike in his eyes. The rest of the Cullens were at our side now. The werewolves were on the other side of us so as to have them completely surrounded.

"Jake, are you guys alright?" I asked.

"He's alright, Bella, he says 'don't worry about us'," Edward replied on his behalf. He and the other wolves had taken a crouch position and I could hear rumbling noises coming from every direction.

"Let her go now," the red colored boy roared. I resurfaced her and they all gather together in the center. We stared at each other attentively for a very long moment, not saying a single word to each other. While everyone else was looking from one person to other, my eyes gazed only at the one with the white colored soul.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I suck at writing fight scenes. **


	3. Introductions

_Introductions_

Our attackers stood there remarkably calm and had made no movement. I did not know what to make of the situation mainly because of one reason in particular; the white colored one. I didn't understand how someone with that kind of soul could attack someone for no reason. When enough time had passed, the red boy spoke again.

"It was our mistake to attack first without getting the facts straight. We didn't realize you were _with_ them. You have to admit that that is pretty strange," he waited for me to respond, but I was still distracted by the one with the white soul. After a few moments, the girl with the electric blue color stepped forward to speak.

"Look we are really sorry we attacked you. We really didn't know they were your friends. When we saw you, _a human_ amongst a group of vampires and werewolves … also very strange," she paused for a moment to look around her then back at me, her eyes very narrow with such confusion. "Werewolves and vampires, together," she whispered to herself, but then quickly got back to the matter at hand. "What else were we to think?" she offered.

"She has a point," Jasper spoke up "I can imagine what it must look like from an outside perspective. It is strange on both accounts." All but the wolves chuckled at the irony of what we were.

"Again, I cannot stress enough how truly sorry we are," she added when she noticed the wolves were still doubtful. "Here, let's start over. My name is Katara."

I turned to look up at Edward and he then turned to look over at Jasper. They both nodded at each other and he then turned back to me. "It's okay," he said to me "My name is Edward. This is Bella and these are my siblings Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie," pointing out each of us then motioning towards the pack "and these are our friends."

Jake made his way across to us as the rest of the pack remained in place but their stance had changed to that of an 'at ease' position, to perfectly still. He stood right next to me and Edward began to speak for him. "I am Jacob Black, leader of the Quileute pack and protectors of our tribe," he stated proudly. The red colored one snickered at Jake or more so at what he said. We all turned to look at him irritably, what was his problem?

"He's not too fond of werewolves. They killed his family when he was younger," Edward answered reading his thoughts. He quickly looked up at Edward, eyes wide and shocked.

"How did ….," he began to ask before Edward interrupted him.

"I have a rather special gift. I am able to read your thoughts, but only what you are thinking at the time."

He seemed really impressed with Edward's ability but then quickly looked back at Jake gazing at him distastefully. "It's true, they killed my family, so forgive me for not being so friendly with your kind and it is not something I am about to change just because a human vouches for you," he said sharply.

"All this time," Emmett began to speak looking towards the pack "you made yourselves to be these great protectors, making us look like the bad ones; you are just as bad as any of us." He then started laughing so loudly that he had to hold onto his sides. Jasper and Rosalie also began to laugh and shake their heads from side to side.

I heard growls coming from the pack; they started to move slightly towards them. Edward spoke suddenly "Those werewolves were not the Quileutes. I am sorry about your loss but it is hardly fair that you are all too eager to judge one group based on the actions of another," he said defensively. "Besides, werewolves are only human and as we all know humans are capable of even greater evil than any of us."

The red one stared blankly at Edward as he spoke. I could not make out a reaction, but Jake made a chuckling sound which assured me that any hostility on the red one's part had temporally subsided.

Katara then stepped even closer to me apparently to shake my hand because Edward had slightly nudged my right arm forward.

"At any rate, it is very nice to meet you and another bender no less. I'm a waterbender," She then turned to face the red colored boy "and this is my boyfriend, Zuko, he's a firebender. **(A/N: That's right, Katara and Zuko. What of it?! You wanna fight? XD) **We're not bad people, just a little ill tempered sometimes, but we have good reason to be doubtful. You are traveling with vampires and werewolves, what gives?"

"Like I said before, they are my friends. They are good people too, despite of what they may seem," I answered.

"You're right," Zuko said "everyone deserves a second chance, I apologize."

He walked up to me and this time I extended out my hand first so I wouldn't be caught off guard again. As we shook hands, he was staring intently almost quizzically at me. Edward made a hissing sound at him which made him immediately let go of my hand. He then walked over to Edward, "Sorry about earlier," he offered him his hand and Edward took it "we are traveling with the Avatar."

"What's an Avatar?" Alice asked perplexed by the word as I was, as were we all. I quickly realized then that whatever an Avatar was, that it wasn't a what, but a whom. My attention was again drawn to the mysterious white colored person. They stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm the Avatar, master of all four elements," he said cheerfully "although I have one more element to master" he said that part more to himself than to me. I froze in place and stopped breathing momentarily. Edward had noticed and was gently shaking me to snap out of it. That voice! It sounded too familiar, could it be? He was standing in front of me now. "Hi, my name is Aang, pleased to make your acquaintance."

**A/N: I'd love to know what you think so far. :P**


	4. The Avatar

**Hey everybody. Finally updated, I know. Sorry for taking so long, I'm just really out of it. I guess I just need more motivation. But hey, I did it. I manage to write a chapter last night. Hooray for me!!! XD. Well anyways, to all Avatar fans, I know you all know about the Avatar so just bare with me in this chapter. I've also change some minor facts, like Aang is not the last airbender; there are more. Alright … get to reading ….****Please, thank you!! Hehehe.**

_Previously:_

"_I'm the Avatar, master of all four elements," he said cheerfully "although I have one more element to master" he said that part more to himself than to me. I froze in place and stopped breathing momentarily. Edward had noticed and was gently shaking me to snap out of it.__ That voice! It sounded too familiar, could it be? He was standing in front of me now. "Hi, my name is Aang, pleased to make your acquaintance."_

**The Avatar**

"Aang," I shouted out excitedly. I startled him slightly because he jumped; his dark gray eyes were gentle but were puzzled at the same time. "It's me Bella. Do you remember me?"

He stared at me quizzically trying as hard as he could to remember. His eyes narrowed as he continued to think.

"Phoenix, Arizona. Five years ago, you saved me from a group of guys who were going to …" I didn't have to finish my sentence because I could see that it had dawned on him who I was.

He rushed over to me so quickly and hugged me. I hugged him back awkwardly because Edward was still holding me. I could hear a small growl coming from his chest and quickly pulled away.

"It's so good to see you again," he said "and I am so glad that you are alright. And, wow! You look great" Again I heard the growl coming from Edward's chest.

"Aang, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Aang, I told you about him. He saved my _life_," I said to Edward trying to calm him down. It worked because Edward stretched out his hand and they shook hands.

"We have a few questions for you, if you don't mind?" Edward asked. He wasn't angry, just curious.

Aang turned to look at Katara and Zuko; they looked at each other momentarily, almost doubtfully.

"Don't worry, you can trust us. Remember, you tried to kill _us_," Edward said in response to their thoughts no doubt.

"Okay," Aang said "but we have questions for you also, if _you_ don't mind."

"Of course," Edward said "Why don't you join us, we were just heading to the clearing. It's not that far, just over the hedges over there."

Aang and the others looked at each one more time and then nodded their heads in agreement.

We started to walk towards the clearing. The Cullens were in front, leading the way. Edward and I walked with Aang, Katara and Zuko in the middle. The Pack followed behind, still on their guard.

When we got to the clearing, we took up the same formation around them as we had earlier with them in the middle, completely surrounded. Except this time I had joined them with Edward half a step behind me, as to not make them feel awkward.

There was a moment of silence again. No one knowing how to start I guess. Finally, Aang spoke up.

"Well again, I must start off by apologizing for earlier, but considering the circumstances," he turned to look over at me, then back to Edward. "You see, in our traveling, we've encountered a _few_ vampires who haven't been quite so … friendly" I could hear the coughing laugh that was coming from the wolf pack and glared at them.

"We haven't run into any werewolves with the exception of Zuko who you now know his family was slaughtered by them," Aang added in response to the werewolf laughter. That seemed to shut them up. "However, I can tell that you are different somehow. I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly, but you are. What is it that makes you different from the others?"

"We are … vegetarians," Edward said coolly "We do not hunt humans, only animals."

"Animals?" Katara asked.

"We do not wish to harm humans," Alice spoke "Hunting animals is more _humane_ and it keeps us satisfied enough to resist human blood."

"It's what makes our eyes the golden color that they are, you were wondering about that too," Edward added.

"Yes, I was" Katara said "So red eyes means …"

"Human-vores" Emmett finished her sentence with a grin on his face.

We stood there for another moment letting them take in that bit of information until Jasper asked his question.

"How are you able to move as fast as we do?"

It took Aang a moment to realize that Jasper was speaking to him before he answered, "Oh, umm, I'm an airbender." We all stared at him for further explanation. "I control the air currents to allow me to push forward at incredible speeds."

"Can all of you do that?" Jasper looked at Katara and Zuko.

"No, just the Avatar," Zuko said and Katara shook her head. "Aang was already an airbender, but we taught him fire and water."

"So only Aang can learn all four?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why is there only one?" I pressed on.

"Only one can master all four elements because there is only one incarnation of the Avatar," Aang answered. "'The Avatar' isn't human and it maintains the balance between all of the elements; I am merely its vessel here on Earth. It chooses a human form because what better way to understand and protect humans than to be human."

"It almost sounds as if this 'Avatar' is a spiritual being" Jasper stated.

"It is in a way," Aang shrugged.

"That's why you're that color," I said to him a little too excited. They all looked at me puzzled or as if I lost my mind. "Oh, sorry …"

"What do you mean 'that color'?" Katara asked.

I looked up at Edward not sure of what I should say next. He gently rubbed my back and kissed my temple. "It's okay, love; you can tell them if you want. They seem trustworthy and they are honestly curious about your earthbending abilities."

"Yes, you're an earthbender" Katara said jubilantly. "We haven't run into too many benders, there really aren't that many of us left. We've come across other air, water and fire benders, but no earthbenders. We were beginning to think they were extinct."

They all laughed in unison. Their laughter wasn't an amused laugh, but a relieved laugh. I wonder why that was.

"That being said, how did you learn to earthbend? Did someone teach you and if so, does that mean that there are other earthbenders?" She went on.

"No, it's just me" I said sadly.

"Then how did you learn to earthbend? I don't understand." All three of them looked at me with curiosity burning in their eyes.

I took a deep breath before I began to explain my abilities to my new friends.

**A/N: Read my story Color Souls, if you haven't already, to find out fully of Bella's abilities. I'm not sure if I will incorporate all of her abilities in the story, but I may make mention to them. So if at any point in the story you don't understand, just refer to the other story. I'm just too lazy to write it all out. XD**

**Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers Mrs. EdwardMasenCullen, Lilliana, bubba2494, and NorthernLights25. Good reviews really do make people happy and keeps them motivated, so this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Again thanks and thanks to all my readers. I will try to update as soon as I can. And please check out my Poll ... thanks!!!  
**


	5. Soul Education

**Oh my God ... an update! Hallelujah!! It's about time right?! Hahaha ... I'm sorry, I've just been out of it lately. Well, I'm on vacation and I sat at my computer yesterday and I said 'What the hell, let me attempt to start writing something.' Which I have, as you can see. I didn't get much done, but, hey ... I thought since I had something that I should at least post it. It is better than nothing. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. **

**The regular stuff ... I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) and to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

xxxxxx

Soul Education

"You can see souls," Katara asked with obvious astonishment. "How are able to see anything if you're blind?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure, but do I believe it has to do with my ability to earthbend," I shrugged. "I _can_ see, but I do see differently from the rest of you. I'm not completely blind because if I were, the color of my eyes would have faded. My eyes are still brown or so I'm told," I said looking to Edward who had squeezed my hand lightly.

We had made it to the clearing and then we separated. The others, the wolf pack and the Cullens (minus Edward), had already heard my story, so they continued on with practicing strategy. As for Edward and I, we had joined our new friends off to the side, away from any potential harm caused by the death matches between Emmett and Jasper or Emmett and the wolves, pretty much Emmett versus anyone.

"You have beautiful brown eyes," Edward beamed at me. "You're my brown-eyed girl."

"So what does a soul look like," Aang asked.

I pulled my gazed away from Edward to look over at him. I took a moment to think about how I was going to respond, not that I don't know what it looks like, I just want to be able to give a clear definition.

"It looks like ... a ... colorful silhouette," I say. "Yea, that's the best way I can describe it."

"Like a rainbow," Zuko asks.

"No, that's Jasper," I said laughing, Edward laughing with as well.

"Oi, Edward," Emmett called over to him. "We need a little help here with ... communication," he said gesturing toward the wolves.

Edward nodded and asked, "Will you be alright for a bit?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be fine."

He kissed my forehead and headed to join the others. Aang, Katara and Zuko only looked from me to Edward and back.

"Is that why you trust them, because they have souls," Zuko asked.

"Yes," I nod.

"And the wolves too," he continues. I sense that he still harbors some aversion toward the wolves, but I suppose I can't blame him for it.

"Yes," I nod again.

"You said before that Jasper is the one with the rainbow soul. What did you mean by that," Katara so observant.

I laugh momentarily, "Every soul is different from the other. Every soul is a different color. It's only recently that I have become aware of this concept. It is how how I am able to tell people apart. It might be that my abilities are enhancing or that maybe I wasn't looking closely enough.

"Take Aang, for instance," they quickly glanced at him before looking back me, " I always thought that you and Carlisle, the head of the Cullen family, had the same color. I had only seen you briefly that one time, but I see now that I am wrong. While you both have that same overpowering white silhouette, Carlisle has a hint of light blue in his aura. You, on the other hand, have a small glimpse of peach."

Katara and Zuko both stared at Aang and like everyone else, they are trying to see what I see.

"What's my color then," Katara asks.

"Yours is an electric blue kinda color. Similar to Embry's color, which is more of a lavender blue," I say looking over toward the wolf pack. "He's the one, judging by his movements, scratching his ear with his back paw," I chuckle as I watch Embry scratching himself.

I immediately stop laughing when I here Zuko scowl, but then quickly smile at him.

"What," he asks, slightly weired out because I am smiling at him.

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you? I guess that would explain your color," I say to him. "But unlike there other two, Rosalie and Paul, you are actually red."

"Who are Rosalie and Paul," Katara asks, looking over toward the group.

"Um ... Rosalie is the one with blond hair, the extremely attractive one or so I am told. And Paul, is the one slightly off to the side, crouching away from the vampires." I sigh, stubborn Paul.

"I am nothing like that mongrel," he says appallingly.

"Sure you're not," I say sarcastically. "You seem like the proud type too. Also, a quality both Paul and Rosalie share. But, you're right, you're not the same. As I mentioned earlier, although the colors are similar, they are different. Rosalie is more of a firebrick red. Paul has a sangria red. You ... you're just red."

He seemed to contemplate that for awhile, staring off in the packs direction. His eyes narrowed and the turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, I still can't believe that. How can they have souls?"

I rolled my eyes, "They _are_ human, not at the moment of course, but they are. Each one of them has their own soul," I closed my mouth abruptly and they notice my hesitation.

"What ... what's the matter," Aang asks.

"Well ...," I say looking back at the pack, "that's not entirely true what I just said."

"Ha, they don't all have souls, do they," Zuko says in a smug tone.

"That's not what I meant," I said sternly. "I should rephrase the last thing I said about the wolves having their own soul. They do, but up until a certain point in their lives."

They stared at me, utterly confused.

"You see, take Paul, Embry and Jake. I told you Paul and Embry's colors. Jacob's a golden yellow color," I turned to look at him and smile, "that is why I call him my sun, my warmth. They each have their own soul." I turned back and stare aimlessly at the ground. "The others are different," I pause. "It's a bit complicated, but I will try to explain the best way I can."

I take a moment to think and look around.

"Take Edward, for example, he actually is very unique. He changes colors, consistently or some times sticks to one color, depending on my mood," I add before Katara interrupts.

"Huh? Your mood," she asks.

"Edward's soul changes color according to me and how I feel. He is one of a kind. I am only guessing that he was always able to, but it wasn't until he met me that I noticed that his color alterations started to reflect what I was feeling. Once I noticed this, I immediately knew ... I knew that he was my soul mate."

"Soul mate," Aang sounded astounded.

"Yes, but again, only Edward has the ability to change colors frequently. But the wolves, it's fascinating really, _they_ are fascinating. The wolves can change color too, but they do it only once and from what I have observed, it's instantaneously and permanent."

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long. I _will_ try to update as soon as possible. Thanks and don't forget to review please. **

**Also, to get a better perspective of what some of the colors look like, I put a link on my page so you can take a look at them. You will be able to refer to it for future chapters as well.**


End file.
